Neoku at Training Ground Area Five
AzuresatoRyu: (go ahead and make your entrance love. The path to this place takes a genin 3 hours to get here. AzuresatoRyu: highest point in yonshi AzuresatoRyu: It is also BITTER cold. AzuresatoRyu: hard to even move. AzuresatoRyu: once you reach the top. AzuresatoRyu: So..have fun in your intro x3 Guest_NeokuNoOrochi: ;Neoku walked into the bitter coldness of the Yonshi training grounds of area five his teeth chattered to the bone Neoku was cold blodded and usually faired better in hot weather than cold he swore loudly that he hadn't packed a cloak to pull over himself. Neoku sighed and did what any other smart medic in training would he pulled a long roll of bandages out from the supplies pouch located on his lower left back right at his waist line. Neoku then removed his black gloves and began to wrapp the bandages up his one arm this took him some time because he moved slower due to the cold atmosphere. After finishing the arm Neoku began to wrap up to his shoulder blade and right half of his chest this was an effort to do as well seeing as he was using his left hand and couldn't wrap as tight as he could with his dominant right hand. He then started to wrap from under his right arm and aropund the upper half of his rib cage. he tiead it off here this was were he had scales on his arm and they were better weathered for the cold than his human skin. Now he took the bandage wrap and finished wrapping down to his waistline. Neoku then pulled his gloves back on and replaced his flak jacket and proceeded up the path leading to the training grounds. Neoku after a long while began to grow a bit tired as he came up on a tall mountain he cursed quietly and withdrew a kani for both his left and right hands. Neoku then began to use the kunai to scale the side of the mountain, switching each time between his left and right hand alternately. He grunted loudly with the effort of pulling his own body weight up the side of the mountain and at this point Neoku stopped. Foucusing on his feet he channeled his chakra to them slowly a small syphon of chakra trickled from his center towards his feet and Neoku felt them take hold of the mountainside. Neoku then removed his kunai and walked up the side of the mountain at a slow pace he had now been scaling it for about thirty minutes and could already feel the fatigue from the effort of the work. He smiled as he saw a large branch with little to no folliage on it walking up to the branch Neoku sat down carefully testing it's stability and structure. He sighed and seated himself accordingly so that he was balanced and withdrew some food pellets from the pouch at his waist where he kept the bandages he popped a few in his mouth and munched on them for a few seconds before swallowing. Sitting there looking up at the sky the boy waited for his strength and chakra to replenish he must have sat for atleast another half hour before deciding to move on and continue appling chakra to his feet to walk the mountainside. From time to time Neoku would switch up and use his kunai to scale the side of the montain so that he didn't have to stop as much to replenish his chakra stores from over use. He eventually came to a split in the path of the mountain where a half frozen stream ran this was a bit of an advantage for Neoku for he was an expert swimmer and could stand the cold water longer than a human child could Neoku stipped down to hispants removing his flak jacket he wrapped everything up in them and tied it to his back with some wire from his weapons pouch. Neoku then dived into the freezing water and began to kick his legs hard it was an effort non the less seeing as he was going up stream but after a while he caught a slip stream under the choppy surface and took off under water like a eel after prey. After a long while of swimming Neoku began to feel the bitterness of the cold and got out of the water to an outcropping in the rocks that yeilded some shelter from the cold Neoku found in the small alcoves some dry tinder and made a teepee from them as he pulled some flint out of his ninja kit and striked some sparks at some dead leaves he had found the flame caught and puffed out. Neoku growled at this and tried again this time cupping his hands on the flames as he blew on the lit tinder softly it took him atleast fifteen minutes to do this and finally he had a small fire going. Neoku then removed his outer clothing and laid them next to the fire on some boulders to dry. he then sat about cleaning his weapons as he waited for his clothing to dry off. After some time what felt like an eternity to Neoku his clothes had dried and he put them back on to the proper specifications returning his cleaned weapons to their pouches. The time must have taken at least another fifteen minutes as he prepared a graplling hook made from shuriken and diamond wire so that he could repel up the mountainside. Neoku set out tossing the shuriken in intricate timing so that they'd stick fast in the crack on the mountainside and allow him quick climbing access. this took Neoku a long while until finally he reached a large flat surface it had been another hour and a half that passed by when he reached this flat plane. Neoku was now worn out and beat he had rips and tears in his Yonshi uniform from falling on the rocks and stuff but he continued to walk on dragging his feet on the grassy dirt surface on the ground. Neoku walked on for what seemed to be a very long time he looked about himself and noticed what seemed to be the training grounds. By this time it had taken him fourty five minutes to reach this very point Neoku breathed in deep and applied chakra to his feet as he gulped down five food pellets he took off like a bolt towards the training area dirt kickig up behind him in his wake. Neoku finally after another fiteen minutes made it to the training grounds he was visably sweaty and dirty but he waved to his Sensei Ryu and plopped down on the ground completely exhausted from the whole ordeal.; Guest_NeokuNoOrochi: ((Like to add that this is a Jounin level post in length here)) AzuresatoRyu: (bravo barvo! AzuresatoRyu: ( Very well done Neoku. Guest_NeokuNoOrochi: ((Thankyou.)) Guest_NeokuNoOrochi: ((be sure to record this on wikia?)) AzuresatoRyu: mhm. save it dear